musicfandomcom-20200222-history
11/17/70:Elton John
17-11-70 (US title 11-17-70) is the first live album by British singer/songwriter Elton John, released in 1971. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/17-11-70# hide *1 Background *2 Track listing **2.1 Side one **2.2 Side two **2.3 1995 Mercury and 1996 Rocket reissue *3 Full set list *4 Personnel *5 Production *6 Charts *7 References Backgroundhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=17-11-70&action=edit&section=1 edit The recording was taken from a live radio broadcast on 17 November 1970, hence the album's title. The recording was originally popular among bootleggers which, according to Gus Dudgeon, eventually prompted the record label to release it as an album.[3] It has been said that the release by an eastern bootleggerof the whole 60-minute aircast rather than the 40 minutes selected by Dick James Music significantly cut into the US sales of the live album.[4] Another contributing factor to the original album's soft sales could have been the glut of Elton John product on the market at the time. John also had in release 2 full studio albums (Elton John and Tumbleweed Connection) and a movie soundtrack (Friends) when the live LP was issued. Nonetheless, it become the fourth of John's records to simultaneously land in the Top 100, making him the first act to do so since The Beatles. According to longtime NYC radio DJ Dave Herman (who can be heard at the beginning and end of the album), Elton John cut his hand at some point during the performance, and by the end of the show, the piano keys were covered with blood. John and his band performed 13 songs during the radio broadcast. The original album included only six of the songs; a seventh, "Amoreena," appeared as a bonus track on the album's 1996 CD reissue. The other six performances remain officially unreleased: "I Need You to Turn To," "Your Song," "Country Comfort," "Border Song," "Indian Sunset," and "My Father's Gun." John has stated in several interviews that he believes that this recording is his best live performance. He has also cited the album as a great showcase for the musicianship of drummer Nigel Olsson and bassist Dee Murray. It is also the only officially released example of what John's live band sounded like prior to the arrival of guitarist Davey Johnstone, who wouldn't be a member for another year or so. Track listinghttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=17-11-70&action=edit&section=2 edit All songs by Elton John and Bernie Taupin, except where noted. Side onehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=17-11-70&action=edit&section=3 edit #"Take Me to the Pilot" – 6:43 #"Honky Tonk Women" (Mick Jagger, Keith Richards) – 4:09 #"Sixty Years On" – 8:05 #"Can I Put You On" – 6:38 Side twohttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=17-11-70&action=edit&section=4 edit #"Bad Side of the Moon" – 4:30 #Medley – 18:20 #*"Burn Down the Mission" #*"My Baby Left Me" (Arthur Crudup) #*"Get Back" (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) 1995 Mercury and 1996 Rocket reissuehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=17-11-70&action=edit&section=5 edit #"Bad Side of the Moon" – 4:57 #"Amoreena" – 4:54 (on 1996 reissue only) #"Take Me to the Pilot" – 5:55 #"Sixty Years On" – 7:22 #"Honky Tonk Women" (Mick Jagger, Keith Richards) – 4:07 #"Can I Put You On" – 6:10 #Medley – 18:27 #*"Burn Down the Mission" #*"My Baby Left Me" (Arthur Crudup) #*"Get Back" (John Lennon, Paul McCartney) *The 1996 edition changed the running order and added "Amoreena" as a bonus track. This version is also different from its 1992 CD counterpart in that album producer Gus Dudgeon remixed the tracks to create a notably different sound from the original LP mix by Phil Ramone and Dave Hentschel, which was used for the Polygram CD release. In addition to level changes, Dudgeon's version also added some echo and other effects not present in the earlier mix, which has drawn mixed reactions from fans. Full set listhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=17-11-70&action=edit&section=6 edit #I Need You To Turn To #Your Song #Country Comfort #Border Song #Indian Sunset #Amoreena #Bad Side of the Moon #Take Me to the Pilot #Sixty Years On #Honky Tonk Women #Can I Put You On #Burn Down the Mission (including My Baby Left Me & Get Back) #My Father's Gun (encore)[5] Personnelhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=17-11-70&action=edit&section=7 edit *Elton John – piano, vocals *Dee Murray – bass, backing vocals *Nigel Olsson – drums, backing vocals Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=17-11-70&action=edit&section=8 edit *Producer: Gus Dudgeon *Engineer: David Hentschel, Phil Ramone *Coordination: Steve Brown, Joe Disabato *Design: David Larkham *Photography: David Larkham *Liner notes: Gus Dudgeon, John Tobler *Emcee: Dave Herman Chartshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=17-11-70&action=edit&section=9 edit Album Category:1971 albums